


FUCK, With a Severe Lack of Actual Fucking

by UndertaleTrashBin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleTrashBin/pseuds/UndertaleTrashBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU Bumbleby. It's short and sweet, one of the first fics I did just reposted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCK, With a Severe Lack of Actual Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fics, so here have it.

“The first word a person says to another usually leaves the deepest impression. But it is not only a word, it is also contact, expression, and so on…” The teacher rambled on and on about the soul marks that nearly everyone bore on their skin. Many were visible to the naked eye, while many others were hidden by clothing, like mine. Oh, elegance, I thought sarcastically, whomever I am "destined to be with" must be a real charmer, for across my entire torso stretched in bold black, ‘FUCK’. I had heard some statistic a while back that the most common words were “well” “oh” and “hello/hi”, I often wondered if it was normal to have one of my size and… character, but I figured it was fine. The majority people meet their soul mate in high school or college, but it wasn’t unheard of to not meet them until your deathbed. With a sigh, I hoped I would not be so unfortunate, but based on my mark I would've said it could happen any day.

That particular day was not the first day of school by any means, but there had been a rush of rumors recently that there would be some new students soon, which meant that everyone was eager to find if their mate was close by. I admit, even I was curious, I mean, who wouldn’t be? ‘Chance’ meetings happen daily. The class dismissal bell rang loudly and many eagerly hopped up to dash to the next class, I glanced at my only other friend in the class, a goof named Sun. I started packing as the teacher spoke up,

“Miss Belladonna, will you please see me for a moment before you go?” Her voice was not concerned or angry, so I didn’t fret; Sun on the other hand grinned at me as he walked out as if I had done something wrong, I shot him a quick glare as he left. I threw my bag over my shoulder, I walked up to the woman.

“Here,” She handed me a few papers, and I looked at them curiously,

“What are these?” I asked hesitantly, she laughed.

“Oh don’t tell me you forgot! You asked me if I knew of many strange marks, a few weeks ago.” She smiled, “These were the most interesting stories I could find, most of them are more about the actual meetings, versus the mark itself, but I found them interesting nonetheless.” Realization hit me, and I smiled,

“Thank you!” I skimmed through the pages, and started to walk out, waving at the teacher before I left. Marks had always intrigued me, though I think it was mostly because mine was so abnormal. I began reading the stories as I walked to my next class, knowing the way without so much of a glance up, that is, until I walked right smack into what felt like a wall.

“FUCK, I’m so sorry!” The word made my heart flutter and entire front burn as I looked up, surrounded by the scattered pages, bewildered.

“You…” The girl had butt length golden blonde hair, wavy in all the right places, with a wide grin as she held out a hand to help me up.

“Well,” She smirked, her strength practically pulling me into the air when I took her hand, “not exactly how I imagined meeting my mate.” I let out a chuckle,

“I hadn’t a clue, makes sense though,” Smiling, I brushed off my clothes. “The name’s Blake.” Her grin never fell,

“Yang, though I had kind of always hoped you’d be named Yin, buuuut Blake is very fitting.” She waggled her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes. The warning bell sounded, and broke us out of the shock of meeting one another.

“Oh crap, classes, right.” Yang muttered to herself, yanking out a folded and torn schedule.

“I can show you,” I offered quietly, mostly just wanting to get to know her better, “That is, after you help me pick up.” We realized that we still stood surrounded by papers in a mostly abandoned hallway. She giggled and we dropped to the floor to gather them. After standing up, Yang grinned at me as we walked off, chatting about anything under the sun.

Yeah, some marks are weird, but all marks are good.


End file.
